Tetsuji Kabutoyama
}} Tetsuji Kabutoyama (甲山 鉄次 Kabutoyama Tetsuji) is a 91st Generation student of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Appearance Tetsuji is a tall student with a spiky hairstyle and a huge stature. His eyes remains shut at all times and only open whenever he is shocked or excited in most cooking duels. Personality Like many of the remaining 2nd years, Tetsuji shares their bloodlust for battle and competition with a desire to seek out strong opponents. He constantly trains and hones himself in anticipation for such events and has earned himself a fearsome reputation along with the moniker as the 'Iron Skewer'. While frustrated by defeats he is shown to be a gracious loser, willing to abide to the terms stipulated without complaint History Tetsuji is a member of the 91st Generation. As a second year student, he completed the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp and Stagiaire events. By the end of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation's Stagiaire event, Tetsuji held an impressive 80% win percentage by that point. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election, Tetsuji sensed something special in Sōma Yukihira and desired to challenge Sōma to a Shokugeki at all costs. Plot Moon Banquet Festival Main article: Moon Banquet Festival Arc Shortly after the conclusion of the 92nd Generation's Stagiaire event, Tetsuji paid a visit to Polar Star Dormitory in hopes of issuing a Shokugeki challenge to Sōma. Much to his surprise, Sōma had just returned from the event. Tetsuji acknowledged that Sōma was a strong competitor based on his performance in the Autumn Election and, much to his pleasure, Sōma accepted the challenge. Although Tetsuji planned for the match to take place in a week, Sōma asked him to have the match then and there. Slightly dumbfounded, Tetsuji felt that Sōma had become more passionate since the Autumn Election, but nevertheless, fired himself up for the Shokugeki against Sōma. He faced Sōma in the ''Shokugeki'' Arena, but was thoroughly overwhelmed and lost in a sweep. While disappointed with his performance, Tetsuji still agreed to teach Sōma his skewering techniques as compensation to his victory. After the first day of the Moon Banquet Festival, it was revealed that Tetsuji and the Skewer Research Society he was a part of managed to secure second place in the Main Street Area for that day, even beating the Don RS who came in third, much to Ikumi Mito's annoyance. Cooking Style Tetsuji's exact cooking style has yet to be revealed but he is noted as being extremely flexible in his approach, able to prepare a number of different ingredients such as beef, chicken, and seafood, in a variety of ways. He is also known for his skewering techniques which earned him his moniker and was later coveted by Sōma as stipulation for their Shokugeki. Dishes Currently unknown Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki *Tetsuji has an 80% win record, thus the score here does not reflect his true Win-Loss record at the time of the Shokugeki. Trivia *''Tetsuji'' translates to iron man or strong man. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:91st Generation Students Category:Shokugeki Participants